Underworld Outcast
by Hellsweet56
Summary: Phoebe meets a guy while a mysterious gang of wolfs start attacking innocents in San Francisco, could Phoebe's encounter with this man really be just coincidence? is there something more to this wolfs? PhoebeOC, PiperLeo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No sisters were hurt during the making of this fic…oh, and I don't own Charmed.

This takes place in season two so Prue is alive, Paige doesn't exist and Phoebe hasn't met Cole.

**AN:** I need a betareader; English is not my fist language so there may be a lot grammatical mistakes. Also, I need I good title, I couldn't come up with anything else, if anyone has suggestions please send them to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Streets of San Francisco - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He felt alienated. The streets of San Francisco seemed unkind and unwelcoming as he walked under the heavy rain. He wondered how many times he would have to walk through these cold streets before he found a solution. His hair was wet and flat against his forehead, partly blocking his view. It was only a couple of blocks before he got to his apartment. It was amazing how you could walk in between so many people and still feel alone; how none of them could feel his anguish no matter how close to him they were. He had never felt so powerless in his life, he was not use to it, he was always in control, how did everything fall apart?

He passed in front of a High school right across his building and heard a group of girls giggle when he walked in front of them. They glared at each other and rudely pointed at him. He smiled. It wasn't long before when he would hear girls giggle and approach with a cocky smile on his face, always joking around. He felt a little better knowing the last ten years of his life hadn't ruined his looks. He rather fancied his aggressive looks, his badass aptitude he had left for good.

His darkish green eyes seemed to glow under the clouds that covered the sky. He was waiting for a red light to cross the streets, trying to pretend he didn't see the girls still smiling at him. He crossed the street, reached into hi pocket and pulled out one of his cigarettes. He covered it with his hand so it wouldn't get wet and made a run for it. He greeted the janitor at he reception, and walked slowly to the elevator. He entered, smiled at the elevator boy and rested against the wall behind him while he ascended to his place. He got out of the elevator, reached his keys in his left pocket and opened the door. The place looked as messy as it has been since he moved to San Francisco. The white walls and the black furniture made it looked a classy, elegant, thought it was a small apartment he managed to make it look good. He lay on his bed and finally light the cigarette. His dark hair was wetting his pillow but he didn't mind, it wasn't like he slept much anyway. He tried to relax his eyes and felt a sudden heaviness on his body, and dreamt….wishing the night wouldn't come.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - P3 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Piper was pissed. Not only had the manager of the band that was suppose to play at P3 not called, but Leo hadn't been around all day since the elders called. Demons seemed to have backed off for a while; she couldn't understand what they could possibly want. She passed a hand through her hair and sighed. She missed him; she always did when things got to tough at work. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around happy. "Leo!"

But her face went from excited to sad when she saw it was just Prue. "Oh, it's just you" Piper said.

"Gee thanks, remind me to come her more often to pump up my self-esteem" Pre sat next to her at the bar.

"Oh, you know I'm happy to see you, I just…"

"Would be much happier to see Leo" Prue looked at Piper in the eye.

"…Yeah" Piper looked down a little sad. Prue put an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

" I'm sure he will be here soon, I mean, why would the elders want to keep him longer than they already have?"

"I was wondering that myself, not much has happened in the last couple of weeks, what could be so important?"

"Which brings me to my next point, I wanted to talk to you about it, thought It'll be easier if Phoebe was here too…"

"You know how busy she has been lately with her exams; I think we can exclude her of this one"

"You're right, well, I was walking through the park, going to a shoot, when out of nowhere I heard something behind me and I didn't quite see what it was but…"

"OH, no, no, no, no, no! " Piper's tone of voice increased as she said a "no". "I'm not going to let you ruin my demon-free week" Piper got up from the bar and walked quickly behind it to pour herself a drink.

"No, Piper, listen to me, ok? Isn't it suspicious that there haven't been any attacks lately and Leo has been called away a lot and, and…a wolf was following me?"

"A wolf?" Pipers asked in disbelieve. "Are you sure? Prue, maybe it was just a dog…"

"I know what a wolf looks like, ok? Thought now that I think about it I may have been a dog…" Prue went silent. She tried to remember, but all she could really remember was the feeling she got from this wolf/dog/animal. A feeling of desperation.

"See? There you go. You didn't seriously come here to talk to me about your surprising meeting with a wolf in San Francisco, did you?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"No, Piper, ok, I know you think it's ridiculous, but I sensed something was off, something about that wolf was just…"

"It was just your imagination Prue, what are the chances of a wolf appearing in the middle of the park?"

"I don't know, that's why I think we should look it up…"

"Prue…" Prue knew what that "Prue" meant. She thought about it and realized how stupid she sounded, _a wolf?_

"Ok, you're right. I'm making a big deal out of nothing…I just…I've had such a boring week, my job it's just boring and…"

"You are making up demons for fun? I thought you couldn't sink any lower since you became a receptionist at our house when you stopped working for Bucklands" Piper joked. Prue laughed along with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - University - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phoebe walked though the parking lot of the university. This was the fifth time she had stayed up studying 'till the library closed. She was exhausted; so much the she wondered how she was going to drive to the manor without falling asleep. She opened the door to the car and sat there, she felt something, what was it? Anger? She looked around. Nothing; just the clouds that covered the sky at night. She heard a sound and saw the plats moving, then she felt a cold wind, but she had the feeling it was more than the wind moving. In a corner of the parking lot, she saw him. A tall thin man with blond, very short hair was looking directly at her. She felt dizzy, and looked again. He wasn't there. She looked around just in case, he wasn't there, only a couple of more students walking towards their own car and a girl walking a dog. She decided to go for the most convenient choice, and forget about it. It must have been her imagination. She started the car and headed home, thought the feeling of anger from the moment earlier didn't leave her. Where had that feeling come from?

He had seen him, in the corner of the parking lot watching at that woman. He had to stop him, and find her first. He couldn't let Liam get away with it. He had fooled her, making himself unrecognizable with the help of Tessa. He knew this was the beginning of the end, but he wasn't going to hide anymore. The only thing he had to do was get to her first.


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - University - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His height had always been a plus when it came to looking for someone specifically in a crowd. He was standing outside Phoebe's university, looking for the woman he had only seen once in the dark. On the other hand Phoebe had just come out of a bad exam and was looking forward to getting home. Her cell phone rang and it took all of Phoebe's will power to search through her bag and find it.

"You have really bad timing" She answered.

"I'm assuming your exam didn't go so well"

"That's an understatement" Phoebe sighed. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, I just needed to know if you were coming home right away or not because I need you to pick up some things from the store"

"Ok, just tell me what you want and I'll…" Right then she bumped into something; her cell phone fell to the floor and the books she had been holding went flying. "Oh no…no, no, no!" Phoebe grumped. She tried to turn her cell phone on but it was useless. "Damn it, it's broken" she said to no one in particular. Phoebe looked up and saw his face light up a little.

"_It's her_". He thought. Phoebe saw his eyes staring intensely at her. He was attractive with a very messy hair and a little too tall, but it suited him. But there was something in his eyes…the green in his eyes was just hypnotic, almost (she dared say) magical. They stood there in an awkward silence when she thought of breaking the ice.

"Hi" she said slowly. He stared at her and felt a shiver run down his spine. It was definitely her.

"Hi" they both laugh, nervous laugh that is.

"I'm sorry I was just…here, let me help" He tried to sound as harmless as he could. He kneeled next to her and helped her pick up her books. He couldn't stop staring at her, he thought it was because she was a witch, she had a certain glow people like him could see and almost feel.

"Do you usually do this?" she asked. He looked perplex.

"Do what?" He asked a little taken back.

"Pretend to bump into girls outside of college so you can pick them up" She laughed.

"You think I'm trying to pick you up?" He asked while a small grin appeared on his face.

"You said that with so much disbelieve I'm almost insulted" She pretended to be mad.

"I should be insulted; you take me for some kind of pervert?"

"Well you do look like someone people would refer to as a "lady's man" " She laughed.

They walked all the way to her car; he helped her with her book as she got I her car.

"You know, if you need to use my cell phone…"

"No, it's ok; I'll call my sisters later"

"You have sisters?" He asked. Could they be the infamous Charmed ones?

"Yeah, two sisters. Sometimes living with them can be a pain in the ass but…"

"How about you tell me all about it over some coffee?" He proposed. This was his chance; maybe if he could gain her trust, she would believe his story.

Phoebe hesitated. She was tired and Piper was waiting for her, but somehow that didn't matter. This guy intrigued her, and she needed to find out why.

"Sure" She said as she got out of the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Manor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is Phoebe here yet?" Prue asked while eating an apple. She sat down next to Piper who was going over some papers for P3.

"No, I was talking to her but I think she dropped her cell phone or something"

"I wouldn't be surprise, after three days of studying like mad you are entitled of being a little clumsy"

Leo orbs in.

"Leo! Well it was about time, do you still recognize me?" Piper went to hug him.

"Of course I do, I would recognize you anywhere at anytime " They kiss, Prue clears her throat.

"Not to interrupt your… moment" Prue said a little disgusted. " I know you guys haven't seen each other in days, but I'm a little more worried on knowing what took you so long?"

"My question exactly" Piper said standing next to her sister.

"A charge is lost" Leo said simply.

"That's it? A charge is lost? That's why they kept you up there for so long!" Piper yelled.

Leo rushed to follow her to the kitchen where Piper was now starting to make dinner.

"They called all whitelighters. He's not juts any charge Piper, he's…different" Leo said in a beat. He looked tired and sat next to Prue on the table. "He has been lost for a couple of days now, it seems he found a way to block the elders from sensing him"

"Can you do that?" Prue asked.

"With the right amount of will, yeah"

"So, about this whole being-different thing, why is he…?" Phoebe entered through the kitchen door.

"Hello family!" She greeted her sisters. "Soon to be family" She greeted Leo.

She walked to the living room with Prue behind her. Piper and Leo looked at each other, wondering why she looked so happy.

"Hey, so, what took you so long?" Prue asked. She knew Phoebe well enough to know that goofy smile on her face meant a boy, but then again, it could mean many things.

"I dropped my books and broke my cell. I had to go get it fixed" She lied. Usually she would tell her sisters, she had a big mouth after all, but she didn't want to jinx it.

"Is that why you're smiling? Was there a cute boy there?" Prue guessed. Phoebe laughed and before she could answer the phone rang. Phoebe answered.

"Hello?" Phoebe said. Prue muttered 'who is it?'

"Darryl, hi. I'm guessing you're not just checking to see how we are, are you?" Phoebe listened closely. She erased the goofy mile on her face and went to get the control remote. She turned on the TV.

"Ok, Darryl. We'll let you know if we find out anything" She said panicking a bit. She turned on the TV.

"We have been informed that there are already 30 people at the hospital due to this recent thread of attacks. The police seem to think that the attacks have been caused by so kind of wolf or dog. Authorities are already searching for the animal in question thought some people have affirmed its not juts one animal. More information about this will be delivered to you tonight" Phoebe turned off the TV.

"I knew it!" Prue yelled happy. Phoebe looked confused and followed Prue to the kitchen.

"Ha! I told you!" Prue said. Piper and Leo looked even more confused than Phoebe.

"You knew what, exactly?" Piper asked.

"30 people have been attacked by some kind of wolf. Didn't I say I had seen one?" Prue said joyful.

"Prue, this is nothing to be smiling about. How did you know this?"

"Is all over the news. Darryl told us." Prue explained. Phoebe still looked confused. "Oh, I saw a wolf yesterday while doing a photo shoot at the park. And little Miss Rational didn't believe me" Prue glared at Piper.

"And he thinks we may know something about this?" Piper asked, and ignored Prue's look.

"Well yeah, I mean, how often do you hear of attacks like these? Anything weird is usually related to us"

"…Or, moreover, with magic." Leo said. "I should go see if the elders know anything"

Piper grabbed his arm before he got a chance to orb.

"Piper, I'll be back in a sec, ok?"

"That's what you said four days ago, and this is the first time I see you since then" Piper snapped back.

"Piper" Leo said. Piper realized she had to let him go. "I'll be back, I'm sure this is nothing, I just have to check, ok?"

He kissed her on the cheek and orbed out. Piper sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing, he'll be back soon" Phoebe tried to comfort her,

They looked at Prue who was still smiling about being right.


End file.
